In a computerized content delivery network, electronic content items are frequently distributed from a content server to a plurality of user devices. A system for accounting for interactions with the distributed content items (e.g., by a user or a user device) is an important component of any content delivery network because it provides a mechanism for collecting revenue from content providers.
Typically, such accounting is accomplished by having the content items direct a user's web browser to a server that records the interaction. The server then issues a redirect which causes the user's web browser to navigate to a content provider's landing page. This redirect chain is typically executed in series and often introduces observable latency into the redirect process.